duwamishfandomcom-20200214-history
East Sea League
The East Sea League (Duwamishite: 동쪽 바다 리그) was the first Duwamishite professional league for soccer clubs. It was the country's primary and only soccer competition and was contested by four clubs in three cities on the eastern coast of the Duwamish Sea. The season was planned to run from April to September, with teams playing 12 matches each, totaling 24 matches in the season. Most games were played on Saturdays and Sundays, with a few games played during weekday evenings. The competition was formed in 1847 by four clubs, the Dawson Ducks, Dawson United, Kelso, and the Snohomish Sounders, who wanted to establish the first professional soccer league in Duwamish. After three weeks and six matches, poor attendance and low revenue forced the league to fold in late April, declaring the Dawson Ducks their champion based on season standing. History Origins Foundation Inaugural season Folding Competition format Competition There were four clubs in the East Sea League. During the course of a season (from August to October) each club was to play the others twelve times (a variant of a round-robin system), six times at their home stadium and six times at that of their opponents, for a total of 24 games. Teams receive three points for a win and one point for a draw. No points are awarded for a loss. Teams are ranked by total points, then goal difference, and then goals scored. At the end of each season, the club with the most points is crowned champion. If points are equal, the goal difference and then goals scored determine the winner. If still equal, teams are deemed to occupy the same position. If there is a tie for the championship, for relegation, or for qualification to other competitions, a play-off match at a neutral venue decides rank. Championship A play-off to determine the champion of the East Sea League, named the ESL Championship, was planned to be held yearly at Riverfront Ground in Dawson after the season ended in October. The top two clubs would play in the championship and, if tied after two periods of extra time, a penalty shootout would occur. Finances Clubs , c. 1879]] Stadiums East Sea League soccer was played in four stadiums during its only season in 1874. All four of these stadiums were small and had terraces, or standing areas, which were later banned after the 1908 collapse of the terrace of the City of Osan Stadium. Three of the four stadiums have now been demolished, the Riverfront Ground in Dawson remains as a small field, its stands removed. The stadiums for the 1874 season showed a small disparity in capacity: Riverfront Ground, the home of the Dawson Ducks had a capacity of 1,780 with Kelso Lane, the home of Kelso, having a capacity of 130. The combined total capacity of the East Sea League in the 1874 season was 3,720 with an average capacity of 818. Managers Players Top scorers Players in the East Sea League competed for the East Sea League Golden Boot, awarded to the top scorer at the end of each season, as well as for Golden Boot awards for the first person to score 10, 20 or 30 goals in a season. The only Golden Boot was awarded to Duwamishite striker John Moore of the Dawson Ducks, who closed out the 1874 season with 4 goals. See also